The art of the present invention relates to pipe couplers in general and more particularly to an improved slip fitting pipe coupler having a housing and insertion portion which is capable of inline coupling of pressurized pipes and further capable of quick disconnection without the use of specialized tools. The device and method of use represents an improvement over the prior art, often known as a pitless adaptor or pipe union, by providing a unique and quick pipe coupling and decoupling which does not require the use of pipe or other types of wrenches and may be manufactured at less cost, uniquely from polymers such as the NORYL® material from General Electric Plastics. The insertion portion positively locks with a bridge of said housing via an overhanging lip.
Within septic pump tanks, wells, cisterns, sumps, industrial pits, and other liquid storage facilities, submersible or other types of pumps or other components are often suspended within or near a liquid, typically water, and connected via piping through the side walls of the aforesaid. Often a supply pipe is connected substantially vertically with said pump and then diverted (often substantially perpendicularly) through said side walls as an exiting or effluent pipe. In the aforesaid applications, it is desirable to quickly and easily remove said pump and supply pipe, without specialty tools, and without the necessity of a plumbing technician leaning or crawling into the aforesaid. The present art provides the desirable removal advantages via utilization of a simple, preferably L-shaped, removal or decoupling tool. The present art may be utilized as a quick pipe coupler in any pipe coupling application and in any orientation, including but not limited to horizontal, vertical, parallel, or combinations thereof.
Removing the aforesaid pumps or other components from the aforesaid locations requires an easily detached slip fit pipe coupling adaptor. Prior art devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,770 issued Nov. 6, 2001 to Mullis, entitled: Pitless Adapter Assembly utilize a right angle adaptor with a slip fit which requires threaded insertion and mating of a pull pipe for removal. This prior art design by necessity is manufactured from a cast bronze or other non corrosive metallic material in order to provide the coupling strength for the embodiments described. The present art with its overhanging lip structure allows for inexpensive manufacturing via a molding process from polymers, such as the NORYL® material described, without sacrifice of mechanical strength. Also, unlike the prior art, the present art slip fit utilizes a double taper in both face breadth and channel/flange width which allows easy separation once initially separated with a simple removal tool. That is, the prior art channel and flange interface is not tapered and relies upon an elastomeric gasket (O-ring) to provide the necessary mating force. Unfortunately, when separating the prior art, the user must pull against this frictional force during the entire separation process. The present art tapered fit provides assured compression of the elastomeric gasket (O-ring) as the tapered portions seat and also allows for easy separation once the mating taper between the insertion portion and housing portion is initially separated. That is, the user is not required to pull against the frictional force created by the elastomeric gasket.
The present art further provides user convenience when removing the insertion portion from the housing portion with the aid of a simple removal tool. That is, the removal tool utilizes a simple L-shaped extension which is connected with a shaft. The L-shaped tool fits within an opening between a strap member on the insertion portion and a bridge on the housing portion which extends through an opening in the insertion portion. A simple cant of the shaft allows the tapered fit to de-couple or separate between the two portions. Thereafter, easy removal of the insertion portion along with the pump or other components and attached pipe is achieved via the L-shaped member pulling the strap member. The L-shaped member is simply withdrawn when the aforesaid is removed without the need to thread and unthread a pull pipe. In a preferred embodiment, the removal tool has a narrow diameter portion which engages with the strap member for positive engagement and removal. Said removal tool may take forms other than an L-shape in alternative embodiments, including but not limited to straight shaft sections.
Unlike the prior art, the present art provides an in-line coupling. The prior art is formed as a right-angle transition or pipe elbow. In many pipe coupling applications, in-line coupling is required. This necessity precludes utilization of the prior art. The inline coupling feature of the present art also allows a user to uncouple a straight line of pipe as well as utilize pipe elbows of various angles other than a right-angle for pipe coupling while providing the desired quick disconnection.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler and method of use which promotes easily installation and quickly disconnection.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler and method of use which may be utilized in any pipe coupling application including but not limited to septic pump tanks, wells, cisterns, sumps, industrial pits, and other liquid storage facilities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler and method of use comprising an insertion portion which is easily removed from a housing portion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler which may be inexpensively manufactured and/or molded from polymer materials and retain the strength necessary to couple pressurized pipes.
Another further object of the invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler and method of use which does not require specialized removal tools to separate the insertion portion from the housing portion.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a slip fit quick disconnect pipe coupler and method of use which does not require a plumbing or other type of technician to lean or crawl into the space occupied by the coupler for installation or removal.